Summer with Marauders
by Elly888
Summary: Lily Evans has just finished her fifth year. She ended it with finally giving in to her enemy/boyfriend James Potter. Now, her parents have gone on holiday and she turned to her friends. The only one who would help her was Potter. Lily still isn't sure if she likes him, but she now has to spend all of her holidays with him! *Swear words included* xx
1. The First Kiss

**Together**

Lily ran over to James, as he held the Quidditch cup looking as carefree as possible. She looked directly into his eyes and gave this little half hearted smile.

"Lily." He called over the screams. She looked up at him. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine...just...confused. A little." She smiled again pitifully

"Lily?" He stared at her conflicted face. "Lily, why do you hate me and like me?"

"What?"

"You've been acting really strange all term.." He pronounced. "Every lesson, you look away in disgust and then back in admiration. Every time I talk to you, you mumble something about a job to do, but later try and engage conversation."

"It's your big head that I hate! But...I don't hate it when you act differently. It's strange in here." She pointed to her red head.

"I was wondering what made you hate me in the first place. And now like me."

"A billion reasons." She said tiresomely. " I hated you because you go around hexing people, you are sometimes rude to my friends! You're so arrogant, your head is bigger than the moon! You ask me out every day, and I have to suffer all my friends thinking I have a crush on you. I like you because you can actually be nice. Sometimes." She looked away, how could she just confess like that? "You love me." She said quickly, trying not to think about it.

"Mmmm…"

"I was wondering why you love me." Lily said, using his words.

"Ah, yes. Well, let's just say that I find your very presence uplifting. Your eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen. You make me laugh even when you try to make me cry. You look at everyone in a way that makes me think that you only hate me. You try to look for the good in everyone. Except me."

"I don't all hate you." She whispered. He raised his eyebrow. "I…I feel all jumbled. My frie- well, Sev; you hate him and he hates you. There are no immediate plans to change that. But, when I see you, my heart…it does a little jump." She looked at the ground, and then up to his face. He gasped wildly and kissed her. She was excited, and scared, and a mixture of every emotion on the planet. That didn't stop her from kissing him back. Everyone on the Quidditch Pitch looked to where the happy couple were.

"Lily…" He whispered in her ear, she could feel his lips everywhere, on her face, on her jaw, on her collar. She could feel them on her neck. She remained kissing his lips. His tongue pushed against her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. She relinquished and felt his tongue exploring the contours of the roof. His hands were all over her hair, her face, her neck. She gasped for air but then continued.

"Yes James!" Someone called from across the pitch. Sirius. Damn.

"Lily! This is so cool!" Alice's voice. They now had a really big audience.

James' hands continued a little further down and Lily sighed. "You can stop right there." She pulled away and gave him a little smile. She looked around at the faces of her friends. Alice looked pleased, and Marlene just ecstatic. Remus and Sirius were giving James a look saying: _Don't let us keep you_. All four looked dishevelled, but so did Lily.

"Sooo." James said. "A triple date, anybody?"

**This is the first chapter! Hope you like it. **


	2. Conflicting Emotions

**Decisions**

Lily Evans was feeling unsatisfied. She sat in a compartment with her closest friends: Marlene McKinnon and Alice Fortiscue. They all three were clever, funny and popular girls. The sixth year, in their opinion, had been a walk-through and expected to get high grades.

Lily's feelings were mainly due to her status as 'taken'. She had given into a boy who had nagged her to go out with him for the last five years. Her thoughts were confused: she liked James, and was beginning to see his good side; but he still did hex people for no reason and was arrogant. He was over the moon when she had walked over after he had won the Quidditch House Cup for Gryffindor and kissed him.

Her friends were busy telling her about how lucky she was. "He's gorgeous, loaded and also a decent guy." Her friend Marlene was lovely, but abscessed with boys and also painstakingly blunt.

"James isn't that bad Lily. He gave you an end-of-year present that cost loads." Alice pointed out.

"Money isn't everything..."

"But kindness and consideration is. You haven't taken off the bracelet yet!" Alice was on a roll here, Lily couldn't stop her. "Lily, you just want to hate him, but you can't find a reason to any more! Just...allow him time to show you that there's no reason to try and hate him."

"You're very affectionate." Lily said viciously.

"Maybe. Lily, try and get to know him. Over the holidays, or something. You should've seen his face after Quidditch..."

"I couldn't, I was too busy snogging him."

"True." Marlene mused.

"Don't mention it. I've got a whole two months to think about what to do." Lily ended the conversation with a feeling of gloom in her stomach.

**Hope you like it! Please review! x**


	3. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

The sun glared down on the pale red-head, making no difference to her skin at all. She was wearing huge sunglasses that covered her green eyes and a swimming-costume, which was wet. The pool beside her was gently lapping at the sides and looked inviting. Lily stared at it longingly, but knew that she had swum too much. She was completely exhausted, emotionally and physically.

Hogwarts had left her feeling satisfied in some areas, but in other not. She had finished her sixth year with style and intelligence. The teachers regarded her as in the running for Head Girl, and also predicted top-grades. Her parents were thrilled with the letter she had received from McGonagall, advising her on which NEWTS to take and also encouraging her with having a carefree holiday.

Lily was somewhat pleased with her courage, in finally telling James of her feelings. She also was happy with the way he responded; with sympathy but also determination. She knew that even if she broke up with him he would just keep on badgering her, until they left Hogwarts and (probably) found different jobs. James too was very bright, and also incredibly good-looking. Girls were besotted with him, and he was one for womanizing. Not enough for him to forget about Lily and move on. The girl did not realise what she was to him, though he had explained a little last term.

"Lily darling, time to come in now. You Father's home." Rosie Evans was a lady of leisure. She kept the house in good order and attended many parties to keep the Evans' social standing in good stead. Two years ago, Lily's father had a promotion, one that would launch their finance difficulties into oblivion. He was now the head of a bank that was doing very well, and stayed firm. Lily was proud of her father, whom she loved very much. She used to torment herself that her education at Hogwarts was making her mother thin and her father depressed. Now they were all happy, including Petunia.

"Of course, Mummy." Lily hopped of the sun-lounger and gave her mother a gentle hug. Rosie was going out tonight, so was dressed in a deep red silk, that went marvellously with her flaming hair. She had highlighted her hair so that there were now streaks of gold in it, making her head look like a sun. Lily opened the glass-panel door and ran to her father, who was still wearing his suit. Harold Evans was a handsome man, with dark brown hair that showed no sign of greying and a powerful jaw. He laughed easily and gave out his smiles in the dozen.

"Hello, my little ladybird." Harold had always called her ladybird because when she was little she had found one and named it Lily. It flew off before she had a chance to put it in a container, and Lily had cried a lot. Harold had then found another in the garden, that Lily kept in a small jar until Rosie said it was time to let it free.

"Daddy!" She gave him a bear-hug and he shook with laughter.

"Careful, Daddy doesn't want to die before his sixtieth birthday, does he?"

"Daddy might not get a choice in the matter." Lily gave a wicked smile and hugged him again.

"What will it be then, Head Executioner?"

"Oh, you shall be hanged I should think."

"And who will be the judge for my trial?"

"Mummy."

"The audience?"

"Herbert." (this was their tortoise)

"And the jury?"

"Petunia and all her horrid family."

Harold checked. It was true, he disliked Vernon Dursely as much as Lily, but he loved Petunia as a daughter and would not want to offend her.

"Lily, you know that Petunia is happy with Vernon."

"Is she?" Lily said bitterly. "I couldn't care either way."

"Don't say that, pet." Harold chided.

"She cursed me! She said I was a freak and she would no longer be called sister by me." Lily was angry now. Just a mention of her sister was enough to set her temper on fire.

"I know."

"She didn't even tell me she was getting married! She said that any child of mine would be scum."

"I know."

"She bullied me, when I was a girl. When I was just finding out my magic, she would hit me."

"Yes Lily, but you must get over this. You and your sister have gone your separate ways, maybe when you're older you'll reconcile."

"I'll never reconcile with her."

Harold shook his head wearily and walked towards Lily's mother. Lily stared on in defiance, but could feel tears prickling at her eyes. She wished she didn't have to ruin seeing her father like this. She only saw him every now and again, this was special.

"Daddy, Daddy! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. If you want, I'll send her a letter, telling her about everything that happened at Hogwarts. Please don't be upset." She ran towards him and clung onto him.

Harold smiled at his most affectionate daughter. Petunia could call her a freak all she liked, but Lily was as compassionate as any priest. "My darling." He stroked her hair softly and all the family had a hug, trying not to think of the sister who should've been there to share it with them.

**Please Review and I hope you like it!**


	4. Decisions

**Decisions**

Lily sat eating her lasagne on the kitchen table. Around her, her mother was busy cleaning the already-spotless kitchen. Lily could tell they wanted to talk to her about something: but what? Her father was sitting at the other end of the table reading a newspaper, and was every now and again shaking his head at some of the political reasons of doing something daft.

Harold Evans coughed, quite loudly, and Rosie walked over to sit by him. They looked at Lily with guilty faces and already felt a sense of unease. "Lily, darling, we wanted to tell you something-"

"You're pregnant!" Lily gasped and pointed at her mother's stomach.

Rosie looked longingly at her belly, and shook her head. "No, sweetie, I'm not pregnant." Lily fell silent and looked slightly disappointed.

"Lily, we know that now you are capable of making your own decisions-" Harold began, but was already cut across by Lily.

"You're moving me out?"

"No, Lily, we just wanted to talk to you about something-"

"You're getting divorced!" Lily was horrified.

"NO! Lily, for God's sake, be quiet!" Lily closed her mouth and looked as demure as possible. "Lily, we're going to go on holiday for a while." Harold looked relieved that he had finally finished.

"Oooh...goody, when?" Lily was pleased, she wanted to get away from England.

"Without you." Rosie added.

"What?"

"Well, we wanted to have some time to ourselves."

"Without me?"

"Yes, because we know you're old enough to sort something out for yourself."

"What do you mean: Sort Something Out?"

"Well, you can't stay here all on your own."

"Why not?"

"You'd get bored, Lily." Rosie looked across to her husband for help.

"And you'd probably reck the house." Harold looked directly at Lily, who couldn't match his eyes. Once, in the fifth year holidays, she had accidentally set the house on fire using magic. Her parents were worried that she would do the same without them.

"Dad, I've got control of my magic." She pulled out her wand and began to draw little luminous stars in the air. For a moment the adults were dazzled by their beauty, but Harold shook his head out of it.

"We know, sweetie, but we want you in a wizard house, just in case." The two smiled happily at her.

"So...where are you going?" Lily asked gloomily.

"We thought maybe Portugal-"

"No!" Lily suddenly remembered something."No! Don't go there, go...anywhere else."

"Why?"

"There's that dark wizard - I was telling you to be careful about him - he's gathering in Portugal. Please, they spread around the country, torturing and murdering muggles." Lily looked so desperate and terrified that they changed their mind.

"Ok, ladybird, we'll go to Luxembourg."

"Good. When?" Lily was satisfied, so long as her parents were safe she didn't mind if they left her with friends.

"Tomorrow." Harold stood up and looked about the room for a pen. Lily dropped her fork and knife.

"What?"

"We're sorry, it's just the cheapest tickets we could find were for two weeks time." Her parents looked anywhere but Lily's furious green eyes.

"You've known for _two weeks_ without telling me!" She was angry, very angry.

"Yes, Lily, we have and please stop pointing your wand at us." The stars had vanished and now little flames were tickling the end of the wand. Lily sank down. She felt betrayed by everyone and lonely.

"Ok." She whispered. Now she was so confused and so overcome that she felt like bursting into tears. Her red face turned pale, and her eyes lost their dark flash and became blank and empty. Her once snarling mouth was now limp and just looked emotionless. She swung her red hair around her face so they couldn't see a couple of drops of tears fall down.


	5. Moving

**Moving**

The Evans were standing in the kitchen, looking to their youngest member, who was jabbing her quill into an ink pot. Before her was a scroll of parchment and she glared down at the words she had written. The parents were looking very stressed and terrified at Lily's facial expression.

"So I'll be writing to all of my friends asking to go to their house whilst my parents are on holiday?" Lily's voice was emotionless but her face betrayed her. She looked furious and upset with her beloved parents, especially her father. When she was younger, and Petunia called her a freak, she was worried that she was and that she would be carted off to some type of prison. Back then, her father had assured her that they loved her and that her sister didn't understand that they she had a gift. He said he would never leave her, even for a week. Lily had left him, but that was for Hogwarts. Now here he was, jetting off to Luxembourg and leaving her at the mercy of her friends.

Sure, Lily loved her friends. She adored Marlene and Alice, and the way they teased her, but made it light and happy. She knew that all holidays they would talk boys and who they should date etc. Marlene was a popular crush for the boys, with her witty humour and stunning eyes. They were the exact shade of chocolate, but not milk chocolate. They were like belgian chocolate: dark, and bitter. She was known for dating someone for a day and then deciding that they were an idiot. Alice did no attract as many boys, but her quiet nature made her easily loveable and Lily cherished her as her first friend and sympathiser.

"Yes, darling." Rosie simpered. She hated being at war with either of her daughters, and though Lily had the bigger temper, it blew over more quickly. Petunia usually sulked for days and days and then would only act normally around you if she got a bribe in return. Now, with Vernon, she was like sour lemons and even with her 'beloved' husband she snapped constantly.

"Lily, we should talk-" Harold wanted to smooth it over with his daughter, but she refused.

"So Marlene, Alice and a couple of the Marauders?" She abruptly asked her mother, pointedly ignoring her father.

"Yes, I think Mrs Fortiscue mentioned going away though. Maybe Marlene?" Rosie tried to smile, but she felt like the whole holiday had been ruined by Lily's reaction.

"Marlene's also going away, Mummy. I told you before." Lily said irritably. "I'm only writing in case they ditched her as well, or the trip's off." She stared off into the distance and thought of a cage; she felt like she was being put in one.

"Of course darling. The Blacks?"

"The Blacks! They'd boil me alive. I'm a mudblood, remember?" Rosie flinched, she had been told about the word 'mudblood' and knew its meaning. She wished she hadn't asked about the Blacks. Rosie remembered Lily telling her that the Blacks had disowned Sirius once he'd run away, and were thinking of joining the Death Eaters.

"So the Potters it is." Harold said determinedly.

Lily felt sick. There was no way she could spend a whole summer with the boy she half hated. Sirius might be there too...and he would be forcing them to be together, and making remarks about their relationship. "Please...Daddy-"

"No, Lily. You need to get out and about. You can't stay locked in here forever. You're seventeen! Go clubbing or something."

"Please..." Lily felt herself be thrown into despair. "Please, anything!"

Rosie looked disapproving. "The Potters are lovely, Lily. Charlotte Potter is so kind and Matthew is the cleverest man I know. Save your father of course." Rosie was hoping to make Lily laugh but she just looked grim. "James is very nice. Charlotte says that he is really interested in gardening. Isn't that nice?"

"I don't care, Mum."

"He's your boyfriend!" Lily stopped. She hadn't told her parents anything about her kissing James. She hadn't even told them that she was anywhere close to liking him.

"How do you know about that?" She asked sharply.

"Charlotte was telling me. James was so happy darling." Lily couldn't wait to see James now. He was going to be told exactly what she thought of him.


	6. Oh My God

**Hi everyone- I don't normally do authors notes but I'm doing one now. Thank you to everyone that has viewed the fan fictions, and especially thank you to the people that have reviewed. Please can more people review! xxx**

* * *

** .God**

Lily sat in the back of her parents' car, staring out of the window. Heavy droplets of rain beat down on the bonnet and blurred the wind-screen. Lily hugged her beige hoody round her torso more tightly and wiped her hands on her jeans. She looked around miserably at the countryside. She hated all the green grass and stupid mooing cows: Who gives a fuck what the cows think? She longed for the bright lights of the city, and the constant sounds of cars.

Mossy trees wizzed past and towering hills loomed in front of them. What seemed like hours later, Lily saw a village. It was small and quaint. It had a tiny store and a little market. No Topshops, of A&Fs, or Hollisters. Just tiny little houses with nosy little people, who peered out of their picturesque windows to see the new car cruising its way through the muddy streets. In ten minutes, Lily was glaring at the people who tried to look through the tinted windows. She was annoyed with her Parents, with James and mostly with herself for letting this happen.

Finally, they drew up to a house called 'Ignotus Manor'. Lily had no idea what it meant, and why it was named that. There were wrought iron gates and huge trees shielding the mansion from sight. A wall made of bricks surrounded it, and made it look twice as scary. The gates opened automatically and led the car and its stunned occupants down a beautiful drive-way. Here, a stunning house stood proudly before them. It had ivy creeping up it, and little tudor windows were wet with rain. A small party came out of the grand oak doors to great them. There was a tall man, with a hooked nose and large mouth and a blond woman with a merry smile, who Lily supposed were James' parents.

The BMW came to a stand still and Lily's parents quickly opened the door and hurried towards the Potters. Lily took a deep breath and opened the car door. She let her long hair fall down her back and her green eyes flashed defiantly. She gracefully danced to where her parents were chatting with Mr and Mrs Potter.

"Lily, dear!" Rosie Evans called over. She handed her daughter over to Charlotte Potter, who was very happy to have a girl in her care.

"James is just upstairs, Lily dear, he'll be coming down in a second." Charlotte did not tell Lily that he had been looking out of his window for the last two days, waiting for her to come and that he was probably making sure he looked gorgeous for her arrival. At that very moment, James walked casually out of the door with Sirius just behind him. His glossy brown hair stuck up in a heart-stopping way, and he was wearing the most amazing leathers. He tried not to look at Lily, to see what she thought of this transformation, but in the end looked under his unusually long eye lashes. She had her mouth in a little 'o' shape and her eye-brows were touching her hair.

He grinned and called out: "Lily! So glad you could join us." He looked over at Sirius, who was also looking devilishly handsome. He put his hand lightly on her arm and she couldn't help but smile up at him. He felt a surge of joy that she still liked him, despite what Sirius was saying.

For this moment, Lily remembered why she kissed him. She remembered how her heart thudded in her lungs every time she saw him and she remembered how much she wanted him.


	7. Settling In

**A/N Going to do more authors notes I think:) 1) I do not own any of the material here, J. does. 2)Thank you again to everyone who reads my fanfictions, but could more people review? I don't mind it it's constructive criticism lol. **

* * *

**Settling In**

Lily hugged her parents, but not so much to make them think she had forgiven them. She may be in awe of James, but she was far from over the way they were ditching her. They hastily got back into the car and drove away, down the drive-way. Lily watched the BMW go until she could see it no more, and then sighed; she knew they weren't coming back.

James and Sirius were levitating her luggage up the stairs and into some room of the house. They were summoning various items (useless), like a banana and a magazine. Lily looked away and tried to find something that would stop her from bursting into tears.

Charlotte noticed the way Lily was huddled up, like she had taken a blow, and escorted her quickly into the house. She gave James and Sirius a meaningful look that made them go and unpack some of Lily's things. Lily looked around dimly at the kitchen. It was very modern, with marble surfaces and an aga. She sat down in one of the spiny chairs and smiled weakly at Charlotte.

"Thank you for doing this Mrs Potter." Charlotte was busy making a tea for Lily, and rolled her eyes at this.

"Please darling, it's the least I could do. And do call me Charlie, Charlotte is so formal! Now, you drink this up and then those useless boys will come and show you your room. D'you want me to come too?" Charlotte realised that Lily probably didn't want to be alone with a boy who had adored her for six years and a boy who was known for having a sense of humour to kill.

"Yes thank you." Lily said quietly. She sipped her tea, and in about five minutes the boys came down.

James looked at the scene in front of him. He frowned: Lily wasn't meant to be looking upset. Instead he put on his biggest grin and turned to his mother. "Mum, should we take Lily up now?" Charlotte nodded, but gestured that she was to come too. Lily hopped off the chair and slowly walked towards James and Sirius.

"Lily, you look…happy?" Sirius said. James wanted to punch him, why couldn't he just be normal? "In a good way." Lily merely ignored him and carried on after Charlotte. The corridor led to a grand staircase, with a chandelier hanging down.

"Wow, you've got a beautiful place here Charlie." Lily looked around at the priceless artworks and the ancient vases. She had known the Potters were rich, but not this rich.

"Oh, well. Matthew inherited it from his father, and we've added to it along the years."

They came to a little room, with lilac furnishings. There were pale purple walls and a deep purple bed. There was a bookshelf with books that even some muggles would read. She was busy looking at the titles when James and Sirius came in. Lily noticed all her things had been packed away (even her lingerie) and was nervous as to what they had seen. Charlotte stood just behind the doorframe and smiled genially at the three.

"So, Lily. This is your room…mine is just opposite it and Sirius' is next to it. Mum and Dad's is at the other end of the house so they won't be much use." James said happily. He had purposefully put her room opposite to his, in case she 'needed' anything. Lily felt a mixture of despair and elatedness. She was already missing her parents, but she was in a mansion, and with the two hottest boys in the year.

"Not that you'll be going to me if you need anything." Sirius added. James shot him a look to say: _shut up_. Lily filled the silence by coughing.

"Great." She said lightly. Charlotte got the boys out of her room and mouthed _if you need us, just shout._ Lily lay down on the bed, and got out her wand. She drew little hearts in the air and put them above her bed. The picture of all her family was already on her bedside table, and when Lily looked, she felt ashamed that Petunia wasn't in it. It was taken in her third year at Hogwarts, and Petunia had already declared their enmity and said she would not be in any photo that Lily was in.

Lily lay on her bed for hours, just thinking. James had been warned by Charlotte not to go in, but in the end he had tried. Lily, however, had put a lock charm on the door and the _muffliato_ spell around the room. James had gone away in the end to moan to Sirius. At eight o'clock, Lily got dressed in her teddy pyjamas and sent a flying not to Charlotte:

_Dear Charlie, I'm really sorry but I'm not hungry. Please eat without me. I'm sorry I haven't been much company yet but I'm really tired…and a bit grumpy. Lots of love, Lily x_

Lily supposed she could seem really sarcastic if you read the note in the wrong way, but she wasn't prepared to go down stairs. Charlotte would understand. Lily slipped beneath the covers and found a little paper note there. It was from her parents.

_Dearest Lily, We're so sorry that we had to go away. Having two daughters is quite a stress! We know you don_'t _want to spend the summer holidays with James, but I've asked Charlotte to make sure they don't bother you too much. Please remember that we will always love you, whatever happens. Forget Petunia and her stupid ideas on magic. Love you, ladybird, Mummy and Daddy xxx_

Lily burst into tears. She remembered how horrible she had been, and how much they wanted her forgiveness. She wouldn't give it to them. Lily cried herself to sleep that night, and even muffliato could not stop James and Sirius from hearing the sound of distress.

**A/N If you don't like any ideas- please put why in the review!**


	8. First Day

**A/N Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed, and read the works! xx**

* * *

**First Day**

Lily peeped out from under the thick duvet she was entangled in. Through the tudor windows, she could see sunlight and green trees. Lots and lots of green trees. She leaned back on the pillows and remembered that she wasn't in London. She wasn't even in Hogwarts. She was in Ignotus Manor, the lair of James Potter. She remembered that her parents had left her, to go away on holiday and that she had to stay here for two months. Two whole months.

She reached for her wand and unlocked the door. In a minute, James would come in, so Lily got out of the bed and walked across to the dresser. Her red hair was all clumpy and mushy and her usually green eyes were outlined with red. Her usually perfect complexion was pale and tear-stained. She ran into her ensuite bathroom and had a quick shower. She washed her hair and brushed her teeth. She even shaved her legs. When she was wrapped in a towel, and standing before the mirror, she evaluated the mess. Her eyes were still looking a bit raw, so she put on some eye shadow, and her skin was looking a bit dry, so she put on some moisturiser.

Lily had only just put on mini-shorts and a t-shirt when James knocked. She opened the door and saw him take in her appearance. She felt the satisfaction of seeing his eyes pop at the amount of bare skin she was showing.

"Uh. Um...yeah." He shook his head out of the daze. "Breakfast is...is ready." He was still shaking his head when they got down to the kitchen. Charlotte was making eggs and bacon. There were even little sausages! Lily took in the full English breakfast, and heard her stomach grumble.

"Lily, dear. I'm sorry if James hassled you, your eggs were going cold." Charlotte sent a disapproving glance to her son, and put Lily's eggs on her toast. Lily sat down quickly and ate every on her plate. She could feel everyone watching her and turned red. "I'm glad you're hungry, there's no way that these two could've got through all the bacon."

"Wanna bet?" Sirius grinned. He ate all his food in two minutes exactly and all the time Lily was staring in amazement. She burst out laughing and for one moment, one tiny moment, she felt a little more at home.

"Padfoot, I reckon we should give Lily a tour of the house, don't you think?" James consulted his best friend.

"I don't know Prongs, we could finish all the food..."

"You've already done so!" Charlotte laughed, and gave her husband a kiss, who had just walked in.

"No eggs for me?" Matthew asked

"No, but there's a few pieces of bacon I managed to save from the boys." Charlotte gave Lily a wink.

"Mmm...delicious as ever." He gave his petit wife a kiss on the head and grabbed his laptop. "No rest for the wicked!" And he walked out. Charlotte smiled after him and then turned to Lily.

"I do hope you slept well dear, the house does creak a little."

"Is it old?" This was a topic that Lily was more interested in.

"Generations, dear. It's been in the Potter family for centuries, hasn't it James?" Charlotte sharply pulled James out of a conversation he was having with Sirius.

"Yes, Mum?"

"How old is the house, dear?"

"Uh...older than you, and that's saying something!" He laughed and Charlotte gave him a pretend shove.

"Don't let them taunt you like they taunt me!" Charlotte took herself out of the kitchen, still laughing, and went away to the laundry room.

"Ok, tour now?" James asked. He looked so excited Lily almost pointed it out, but decided not to. It was his house after all, and he could make her stay a living hell. He led them up the staircase and into his room. "This is my room." He said proudly. It had Gryffindor all over it, with Quidditch and even a few bikini girls. Lily raised her eyebrows and he grinned sheepishly. "It was a gift from Sirius."

Sirius looked over and rolled his eyes. "It needed some sprucing up! It looked so boring." He playfully punched James and then it turned into a rugby tackle. Lily stood over the two boys, looking thoroughly bored. They stood up and straightened their shirts. "He started it." Sirius said sarcastically.

They then went onto Sirius' room, which was almost exactly the same as James' but with more bikini girls and a huge poster of four boys. The Marauders. Lily looked hard at the picture, which was a magical one. There was James, looking playful and you could tell his eyes weren't on the camera. They were following a group of girls, even now, and Lily could see that it was her and her two friends. Sirius was running his hand through his hair, and Remus looked quietly happy. Peter was sniffling, and whimpering. Lily could see a little plaster on his arm, probably where he fell over. They did all look happy to be in each other's company, and it made Lily think of James and Sirius in a different way.

They went all the way through the house, showing her the drawing room (!), the parlour, the master bedroom, the bathrooms, the living room and the swimming pool. This, of course, led to Sirius being pushed in, and then James being pulled in. Lily stood carefully away from the two, but didn't notice Charlotte creep up behind her and push her in. She laughed and chased her around the swimming pool, until they both fell in the water. The afternoon was spent with them all swimming races against each other, and ducking each other. They played games, and even Marco Polo. As the sun began to set, they climbed out of the water, sopping wet, but pleased. James looked at Lily curiously, and saw her trying to dry her hair with her wand, and then summon a brush.

"You're as bad as I am!" He laughed. "You always hate it when I put a hand through my hair, and now you're busy brushing yours." He took the hairbrush away and threw it in the pool. Lily cried out and then burst into laughter.

"I don't _always _say I don't like it." She flirted.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"If you get my hairbrush, you're welcome to put your hand through your hair...or even mine." She grinned mischievously. They were just leaning towards each other when Sirius began.

"If you're gonna kiss, don't mind me." Lily immediately pulled back and went bright red. James cursed him silently, and gave him a death stare. Lily started back up to the house, and was still drying her hair with her wand. The hairbrush lay forgotten in the pool.


	9. James

**A/N I'm not sure how I want this to pan out, so any ideas would be ideal! xx**

* * *

James reached up on his bookcase for a new book. He was still smiling at the attention Lily had paid to him. Sirius sat on his bed, and stretched up, showing his six-pack. James was only wearing a dressing-gown and a pair of boxers, as he was ready for bed. Lily had disappeared wearily an hour ago to bed, wearing her burgandy chiffon dress. James had looked in awe at her as she'd come downstairs, and when she blushed she looked like a red goddess.

"Mate, you look like a genie or something. Stop grinning like the Cheshire Cat." Sirius rolled over and took the duvet with him.

"I can't help it." His eyes glossed over. "She nearly kissed me."

"She's already kissed you." Sirius pointed out.

"Not like the way she was going to kiss me today. In the pitch, it was like defiance. She felt insistent, but no love really. It was just…fire."

"Poetic." Sirius snorted.

"Tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow you're going to clean your room young man." Neither of them had noticed Charlotte slip into the room, holding her wand. She brandished it at her son, and James edged away from the bookcase, and onto his bed. He sat on Sirius on purpose, and moved about a bit to make it hurt even more. "I am sick of you making your room look like the Battle of Dragons."

"Mum, we don't need a HOM lesson, alright? Binns makes it boring enough. Who cares what Grimulk the Garish did in wars with wizards?" James still held the book in his hands, and felt Sirius squirm about.

"Tomorrow." Charlotte said sternly. She turned to leave and flicked the switch with her wand. Just before leaving she said: "Oh, and dear? Do let Sirius out, it would scare Lily if she found a dead body in the morning." Charlotte's eyes flicked carelessly over the lump on James' bed. She grinned at James and shut the door. Sirius made muffled expletives, and punched James hard in the back.

"Ow!" James yelled. "You wanktard!" He stood up and quickly performed the Levicorpus spell and the duvet was ripped of Sirius. He hung in the air, and crossed his arms. Before either one could shoot another spell at each other a shadow was cast across the room.

"I see you haven't changed, Potter." Lily regarded coldly. She was only wearing a sweater with a pair of shorts. Very short shorts. But James was far from appraising her when he saw the look on his face, and the newly renewed use of his surname. Sirius quickly performed the counter curse (Liberacorpus) and scrambled onto the bed. James stood facing Lily, not looking sheepish in the slightest. In fact, he looked angry.

"Yes, Evans. I was jinxing my friend, as a joke." He stressed the last bit. Lily turned a shade of red, matching her hair. James was a tall boy, but Lily metaphorically towered over him.

"Are all the other jinxes you do a joke?" She was deathly quiet, with a lethal edge to her tone.

"_Did_. And usually, yes."

"What, they enjoyed being hung upside down?" She said sarcastically.

"I didn't ask. I'll make sure I will next time." He was annoyed now. Why did she always have to ruin it?

"There will be a next time then?" Lily said viciously.

"What date are you free?" They stared at each other, both temper boiling, both eyes glaring, both minds determined. They would've started a shouting match if Sirius hadn't butted in.

"Guys?" He shouted. He had been brought up to get violent when he was angry, and he could feel his muscles trembling. He was angry with Lily because she refused to say she was wrong and that James had a good side. He was even more frustrated with James for rising to it, rather than discussing what had happened calmly. Of course, Sirius was no Remus; he loved a fight. But between his best friend and the girl his friend adored? And when they had to spend two months together? Nuhuh.

"What?" They both yelled.

"Knock it off!"

"No!" James said.

"Why should we?" Lily spat.

"Because, whether you like it or not, we are going to be spending the Summer Holidays together. We all have the power to make each of our lives a living hell."

"Maybe I'd like that-" Lily started.

"No, you really wouldn't." James snarled.

"Oh really?!" Lily put her hands on her hips and looked aggravated.

"Yes! Would you like it if James tried to kiss you every time you were alone? Would you like it if I made comments about the two and left you two alone so he can try and chat you up? Would you like it if Charlotte and Matthew looked sympathetically at you, but at the same time disappointed because you won't go out with their son?" Sirius was exceedingly clever and even better at arguing.

"Hah." James looked triumphant.

"No, Prongs: Not Hah. I could try and and chat her up. Maybe she'd choose me." Lily snorted. "I could side with her when you argue. You could be left alone, thinking that your best friend and your crush were snogging in the next room."

"So how could we annoy you?" Lily asked curiously.

"Work that out for yourself." He said curtly. He spun on his heel and left to his room.

Lily and James regarded each other with distaste. "So…we should find out how to annoy Sirius." Lily eventually said.

"Yeah, Prongs would love that." James looked off, thinking of what would happen if Lily did choose Sirius. "'Night." He waited for Lily to leave, and was surprised when she talked to him.

"You know…I really did have a good day today."

"Good." James said shortly.

"Please don't make my holidays a living hell." Lily said awkwardly. She tried to make it funny, but she realised that what Sirius had pointed out were her exact fears.

"I'll do my best, my lady." He bowed magnificently, but his dressing gown slipped and Lily gasped. He really was ripped. His strong, tanned torso was flexing with muscles, and Lily had a peek at some wizard designer boxers. He grinned at her and didn't adjust his robe. Lily turned away, but James could see a little smile on her lips.

* * *

**A/N Please Review, I'm really busy at the moment, so I won't be updating as much. :)**


	10. Awkward

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and were so positive! **

* * *

**Awkward**

Lily woke up with a sharp jab of pain to her head. She wondered why, and then remembered last night. Her eyelids closed, and she sighed plaintively. As usual, James had annoyed her and she had lost her temper. Maybe it was the contrast of the amusing day to the irksome evening.

Lily chewed her thumbnail as she recalled Sirius's speech. He told them both that they had the power to ruin their time. Lily flinched as she thought of his examples which were equally gruesome. Lily almost relished the idea of wrecking James' holidays and seeing the look of pain on his face.

Then she remembered James' look of adoration, which had been plastered on his face every day since they had met. She remembered James' look of anger when Severus had called her a Mudblood and finally she remembered his look of hurt when she told him that she would never love him, that he repulsed her, that he was a stupid idiot. Lily didn't want to hurt him like she had before. She just wanted to work out what she felt with no pressure.

"Lily!" She turned her head towards the door, which had a magical lock on. The voice was worried and slightly annoyed, with a hint of glee. Oh dear. Sirius. "Lily, come out." She buried under her covers and ignored the voice. She curled into a tight ball to block out the dreadful sound. "Lily, don't make us blast the door; Charlotte and Matthew will be annoyed." Lily could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"We could just repair it before they saw..." Oh dear God. This day was going from awful to insane. James was also there in the hallway, probably looking forward to seeing Lily in her pyjamas.

"Nah, they'd hear the crash mate." Sirius was probably grinning, and his dark eyes were almost definitely staring at the dark wooden door frame. Lily peeked out of the duvet and gently slid one leg towards the carpet. She gingerly stood up and padded over to the mirror to see what the damage was. Well, it could've been a lot worse. Her eyes were a little red from where she had made them even wider, to glare better and her cheeks were slightly flushed. A little bit of foundation and blusher would fix that, no problem. When she had finished, with one last defiant streak of pink, she slipped on her dressing gown.

"Lily!" James was practically yelling by this time. She sighed and opened the door with her wand. They looked stunned to see her standing there, hands on her hips and not looking at all dishevelled.

"Yes?" Lily said impetuously.

"We…uh…" James itched the back of his neck and looked to Sirius for an answer.

"We were looking to tell you breakfast is over, so you'll have to have cereal." Sirius said smoothly. His eyes twinkled and a smirk played on his lips, Lily longed to slap it off.

"You didn't need to wake me up and tell me that." She hissed. James was disappointed with Lily's reaction; he had hoped that she would get over last night and look towards having a decent holiday.

"Sorry for taking the trouble." James snapped and stalked off downstairs. Sirius looked pained with both of them and gave Lily a disapproving look.

"You really should forgive him, you know." He chided, like a mother to her children.

"Oh don't lecture me, you're no saint." She said and slammed her door. Sirius stood in the corridor wondering what would happen if both of them refused to talk to each other.

* * *

James ran out into the garden, not caring about flowers or herbs. His head was buzzing like an angry wasp was trapped inside. He ran to the broom shed and looked for his broom, which he cherished. The Nimbus 1989 glinted in the sun, and the well-worn seat looked inviting. He swooped into it and pushed hard off the ground. The broom went its own way as James was too furious to think. Before he knew it, he was out of Ignotus Manor and was even out of Surrey. Green countryside flew by, filled with trees and lakes that threatened to throw him off.

Suddenly, James' feet brushed water. He looked down and noticed the English Channel, glistening and blue. James stretched his arms back and whooped like a madman. He smiled like the cheshire cat and finally felt free. He forgot Lily, he forgot school and he forgot his life. All he could think of was the fresh air and the sharp wind that took his breath away.

* * *

Lily trooped downstairs to see that Matthew had already left for work and Charlotte was sitting at the kitchen table doing a crossword. She saw a little pile of pancakes in an empty space, with a chair before it. A surge of gratitude welled up inside her as she thought of Charlotte making her life here as easy as possible, and she was probably going to break the non-existent heart of her son.

"Morning, dear." Charlotte called from behind the paper. Lily sat down and immediately started piling sugar onto the pancake.

"Morning Charlie, thank you so much for the pancakes. They're my favourite!" Lily cut it up into little pieces and started popping them into her mouth. She closed her eyes as the sweet taste spread through her mouth.

"Rosie did mention your love of sweet things." Charlotte said, regarding the now half-empty sugar jar. Lily grinned and flicked her hair out of her eyes. She ate in silence until the curiosity of where the boys were overcame her.

"Where are the boys?" Lily said, trying to make it sound as if she was careless but really her heart was pounding in her mouth. What if James had hurt himself? No, Charlotte wouldn't be here then. What if the boys were planning to do something horrible? Lily shuddered.

"Oh, Sirius is in his room and James has gone flying."

"Flying?" Lily said incredulously.

"Mmm…he does that when he's angry." Charlotte looked up at Lily.

"Oh." Lily's mind searched desperately for something else to talk about. "Where to?"

"Hmmm…well the farthest he's gone is Germany, and that was when he was really angry." Charlotte didn't mention that it was because Lily had told him so plainly how she felt about him, two years ago. "So I would guess he's gone around France?"

Lily stared at her in amazement. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "F-France?"

"Yes, dear." Charlotte shook her head ruefully and carried on with her crossword. "2 down. Author of the world-wide best selling '_Hogwarts: A History_. Lives in Godric Hollow. Hmm…Lily?"

"France?!"

"Yes, dear." Charlotte said a little more impatiently. "I'm sorry, I don't know _Hogwarts: A History _as well as you. Who's the author?"

"Bathilda Bagshot. Is he OK?" Lily was gasping for breath, and was amazed at how laid back Charlotte seas.

"Lily, dear. James is Quidditch Captain, he's been playing Quidditch since he was six, and he's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Yes he's ok."

"Right." Lily said through gritted teeth. She ate the other two pancakes and left quickly. "Thank you for breakfast Charlie."

* * *

Sirius was lying on his bed, with a magical mirror in front of him. He said different peoples names repeatedly in case they were 'online' as the muggles put it. He was frustrated with James for running off _again _and leaving him along with Lily. Sirius was missing seeing other people, and he really hated being the third-wheel in their fluctuating relationship.

He could't understand why the two didn't just kiss. Yesterday they had come close but then Lily had gone and yelled at James for playing around. In his various relationships, he would probably go ahead and snog her, and then dump her the next day. Few girls had survived Sirius and his ego for long.

"Marlene McKinnon." Sirius called into the reflective surface. Suddenly it shimmered and left a girls face behind it, who was smiling. Sirius gawked for a moment and then smirked naughtily. "Heya Marl."

The face raised one eyebrow and tossed her thick brown hair. "Hey Sirius. How ya doing?" Sirius gazed into her chocolate eyes for a moment, and then answered.

"Oh…good." He said vaguely. "'Um…you?"

"Babies screaming, cats yowling, dogs barking. Great." Marlene could tell Sirius was thinking of something else, but she didn't want to push him. That would result in stubborn, stand-offish, arrogant Sirius which was not a good idea.

"Huh. Well, all quiet here."

"Where's James?"

"He's…out."

"You live in the middle of nowhere." At this Marlene rolled her eyes and stared directly into Sirius' dark grey eyes.

"Flying."

"OK. How's he?"

"Not amazing."

"Right."

"He's angry with Lily."

"Lily? She's here?" Marlene was interested that her best friend was staying with her kind-of boyfriend and his family.

"Yup."

"So…let me guess. She's angry with James cause he did something stupid, like try to kiss her, and he's annoyed because she won't?"

"Something like that."

Marlene was now impatient and urged Sirius on. "And? Please do divulge."

"Yesterday they got off, like, they were nearly kissing. Then it was like, lunch so we went inside. In the evening me and James were messing around and he had put on the '_Levicorpus'_ hex on me, for a joke. Lily came in and yelled at him and then they had a proper argument. I then pointed out that we each could make our holidays miserable for each other. In the morning Lily was really bitchy and wouldn't just forget about it, though James was trying to be normal about it. So now he's flying and Lily's off being sulky." Sirius said wearily. All through Marlene was nodding her head and making _ah _noises.

"Ok, so I think I understand a little bit, from being Lily's best friend." She tied her hair back into a ponytail and grinned a little bit. "So, Lily doesn't know what to think. She's spent the last six years hating James' guts and rejecting every move he's made on her." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of which there were many. Lily now feels she kind of likes him, and she wants to go out with him, but she can't because she hates him. Then there's James, who obviously likes her, and she's staying in his house. He probably thinks that because Lily kissed him last term, she loves him and they can be together. Wrong. James doesn't understand why Lily won't just kiss him, and Lily is angry with James for not being what she wants him to be: horrible."

"Horrible?"

"Yeah. It would make it easier if she could just hate him, but now he's turning decent, she can't."

"Jesus, Marl. Are you studying wizard psychology?"

"No, I'm just a great councillor." They both cracked up laughing.

Neither of them noticed Lily come in. "So." She said and made them both jump. "James is…gone?" Her voice caught and she gulped for air. They both regarded Lily with a look of astonishment.

"Lily!" Marlene practically yelled.

"Hey Marl." She was distant already.

"Lily-"

"No, Sirius. Listening to you guys talk made me realise that I can't just hate him. Yeah he's a wanker and all." She grinned playfully at Marlene, who winked at her. "But one who I have feelings for. However much I don't want to." Marlene burst in applause, as did Sirius. Lily shoved Sirius and they all fell about in hysterics.

"You…Need…To…Tell…James!" Marlene said through bursts of laughter.

"No need." A smooth voice entered the room. _I should've just put a lock on it_ Sirius thought. James stood casually in the room, his hair still tousled and smelling like sea. Marlene promptly vanished and Sirius tried to draw into a corner of the room. "Lily, Sirius." He nodded to them both, though his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour.

"Um…mate….do you want me to go?" Sirius longed for the empty corridor, and from there to the kitchen.

"If you please." Sirius practically ran towards the corridor, ducked under one of James' arms and disappeared into the mansion.

"I'll just-" Lily made to leave but James blocked her.

"No, we're staying here to talk."

"But-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No."

"James!"

"Deal with it." He nodded to the bed, and they both sat down with a huge space between them.

"How was…flying?"

"It was fine."

"Good good."

"How was breakfast?"

"Great, you're mother's an excellent cook."

"Yes, she is."

They both avoided looking at each other's eyes and tried to think of something to fill the awkward gap.

"You smell of saltwater."

"Is that a good thing of a bad thing?"

"I'm allergic to saltwater."

James snorted and smirked at Lily. "Would you like me to have a shower then, Miss Evans?"

"No need, Mr Potter."

"Why would that be, my lady?"

"I happen to love the smell of the sea. It is quite irresistible." Lily purred.

"Ah. You smell of….salt water too?" James said, clearly confused.

"Tears." She said quietly.

"Why have you been crying?" He nearly put his arm around her, but was worried about what her reaction would be.

"I thought…you were so angry with me, you decided to…" She mimed cutting her throat. James let out a great belt of laughter.

"Me? Suicide? I'm not the suicidal type, dear Lily. Much too selfish."

"That's good."

"Why?"

"I…I wouldn't want to have to do all that consoling to your mother. I mean, I would just be thinking: _One less jerk in the world_."

"Dear Lily, you've learnt sarcasm!" James looked delighted.

"Indeed I have"

"Why else would it be good?"

"What?"

"Why else would my urge to live be good?"

Lily could fell them drawing closer, and she wanted to hold back what was on the tip of her tongue, but she could feel the moment, and how much she wanted this moment to happen. "Because I would miss you." She said softly and leaned in. Their lips touched and Lily felt a wild happiness bursting between them. She lifted his arms to go around his neck and parted her lips. She slid her tongue in between his and he gripped onto her waist, as if he would never let go. She moved up from his neck to his hair, and slid her fingers between each strand, feeling the softness of it. She retracted her tongue and James moved down from kissing her lips to her cheek. From there he went all the way down her neck and she shuddered with pleasure. He kissed her collarbone and her shoulders, being careful not to overreach himself. He slid his hands down slightly to her hips and she felt herself being drawn onto his lap. God knows what they would've gone onto if Sirius hadn't barged in, with a very excited Marlene in tow.

"Prongs!" Sirius called happily.

James was still kissing Lily's neck and he growled out: "What?"

"Well, you're snogging her!"

"That much is obvious, Sirius." Lily snickered and then pulled James' head up so that they could kiss one last time. James clung on and tried to recapture the mood. "No, James, I'm not going to make out with you with both out friends watching."

"We could leave…." Marlene looked up at Sirius.

"Not a chance. Wouldn't want Prongs to lose his virginity this early, would we?"

James shot him a death-stare. Lily grinned at James. "You're a virgin?"

"Mhmm…" He said, looking very very annoyed.

"Okkk…." Marlene said, giggling with Lily. Lily jumped off James' lap and ran to hug her friend.

"I thought you were on holiday?"

"We just got back. Sirius seemed desperate to talk to someone other than you two. Can't think why." Both blushed furiously. Sirius carefully draped his arm round Marlene's waist. She noticed, but didn't say anything, and waited for Sirius to make the first move.

He carefully stroked her hair with his other hand, and looked entranced. Lily retreated quickly to James' side, who was standing up now and looking even more dishevelled. Marlene quickly spun round and grabbed his face with both hands. She kissed him like she was on fire, and he was going wild with his hands. He eventually placed them on her hips and she began to rock back and forth. They both looked like they were two starving people, who were gulping down water. Lily had always sensed there'd been a connection between the two, but now it really came to the fore. Sirius strayed his hands up a little, towards Marlene's neck, when James cleared his throat. "Guys, please, not sex in front of the other couple." Sirius immediately retracted his arms and they stood side by side, both flushed and happy.

"Lunch!" Charlotte called from downstairs.

* * *

**A/N I know it seems like this is the end, but if I can I'm going to add more. Please review!**


	11. Dates are No Fun Alone

**Dates are no fun alone**

**A/N Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! **

* * *

Lily gave a little tinkling laugh as she swirled around the drawing room, one hand on James's shoulder and the other holding his hand. Her black lace dress engulfed them like a raven, and her red hair swung out, making her look like some gothic vampire. She smiled affectionately as he twirled her carefully under his arm and his smile faltered only for a second when she lost her footing. James was so protective, now she was officially his girlfriend, every little cough made his eyes flicker.

Marlene played the piano like Mozart. Most wizards only used a spell on it, but she had taken the trouble to learn how to play. _The Water Music _filled the air, and Sirius leaned over her shoulder and followed the music. She grinned as he 'accidentally' tapped a key on the piano and stamped on his foot. Charlotte and Matthew stood watching their son dance with the girl of his dreams in his arms.

The dance ended with one final swirl, and the two gazed into each others eyes for a moment longer. Sirius cleared his throat loudly, making Marlene stick her tongue out at him. James ran a hand through his hair, making Lily smell the soft woodland scent that enhanced his hair. She looked so beautiful, James thought, with her black dress on. It made her red hair look like a phoenix, and her green eyes like two stunning leaves.

James gave a magnificent bow and Lily daintily curtsied to their audience. Sirius started whooping, but Marlene elbowed him sharply in the ribs. This then transpired to become a full kiss, and a passionate one too. The parents avoided looking at the piano, but James and Lily laughed and jumped on their backs. All afternoon they played races, with the girls on the boys backs. Lily was breathless and exhilarated as she climbed of James's smooth and tanned back. All four lay on the grass, looking up at the deep blue sky and wondering what life had in store for them. Marlene held hands with Sirius and they whispered seductively to each other, which made Marlene giggle and Sirius stretch out like a panther.

James gently stroked Lily's arm and she gazed up in wonder as to how she could ever have hated someone so perfect. He grabbed her hand and held it to his mouth. He lay a kiss in her palm and closed her fingers around it, never breaking eye contact.

"When you finish Hogwarts," James whispered.

"Yes?"

"When you finish Hogwarts, what do you want to do?"

Lily leaned onto her elbow and her red hair fell over her face. "Like a job?" James nodded entrancingly. "I should like to be an Auror, but I could settle with being a Healer." James sighed and pulled himself up onto his elbow. The brown and green eyes never stopped looking at each other, making both people draw closer. "What would you like to be?"

"Whatever you command me to be." He cooed, like a dove to its mate.

Lily rolled her eyes and pouted. "Seriously."

"There is nothing not serious about it. I shall go wherever you go, Lily Evans. To death and beyond." He put his hand to his heart and put the other to Lily's lips, breaking them out of her pout to a smile.

"And I you." Neither noticed Sirius and Marlene making out, as they were two absorbed in each other. For the next hour they just held hands and talked about the future, forgetting the past. Only the clouds could put an end to their chatter, as it started to rain. They got drenched, and though all four could've made a spell to stop it, they ran in the rain, screaming and laughing as they sprinted indoors. In the end, James and Sirius picked the girls up in their arms and carried them indoors. Charlotte gasped when she saw the state of them, but immediately rushed them upstairs to get changed into new clothes.

Marlene was in a room next to Lily, which she had decorated with deep red wallpaper and it already had a black bed frame. Marlene watched Lily get dressed into jeans and a sweater, every now and again making little remarks on Sirius's kissing technique. When Lily had finished applying a little mascara to her eyelashes, the boys burst in.

Sirius's face fell and he pretended to disappointed. "Aw, James. We should've come in ten minutes earlier, they would've been undressed!"

Marlene promptly hit him over the head with a pillow, which led to a pillow fight between the four. In the end James won, using his agility as a chaser to work his way around Lily and hit her so that they both fell onto the bed together. He kissed her and scrambled up, looking a little embarrassed that he had hit a girl, and more importantly his girlfriend, so hard.

"So." Lily breathed. "What was it you wanted in the first place?"

James and Sirius looked at each other, stunned for a moment, and then remembered. "Oh, well er..."

Sirius took over at this point. "We were wondering if you wanted to go to dinner."

It was now Lily's turn to be surprised. "Dinner? Like a date?"

"That is what couples do, I believe." He flashed a grin at her, revealing white teeth.

"Oi! Padfoot! Stop chatting up my girlfriend." James playfully shoved him onto Lily's bed, which was now ruined.

Lily ignored the fight, and carried on. "Where to, James?"

"Oh, a restaurant in the village. I think it's meant to be delicious there."

"Great. What time?" Marlene asked Sirius, whilst sorting out her hair, which had feathers in it.

"Eight."

"Wonderful. Don't come and see us until then."

"What?!" Both boys exclaimed.

"Tradition."

"But that's four hours away!" Sirius said, acting as if he was outraged.

"You'll find something to do."

"I could do something with you..."

"Nuhuh."

"Stupid girls." Sirius muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear." The boys left the room, stage-whispering about how awful girls were.

* * *

Lily was wearing a deep green satin dress, which made her eyes look like pixie's. It clung to her body, and was daringly short. Her red hair was twisted into elegant curls which cascaded down her face. She wore pale foundation to make her look like a ghostly beauty and dark eyeliner and mascara, which framed her emerald eyes perfectly. Her shoes were little high-heels which did up at the ankle.

Marlene was draped in a deep burgundy silk, which was gathered at the waist. It was knee-length and had little jewels at the neck-line and was trimmed with black ribbons. She had black eye-shadow and smothered lipstick across her pert lips. Her deep brown hair was piled on top of her head, and had a ribbon holding it up.

When they flew down the stairs at 8:05 ("We have to be late, it keeps them on their toes." Marlene had whispered to a concerned Lily) and Lily peered over the banister, she saw a gob-smacked James. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white shirt. Lily blushed furiously but held her head high. When they reached the hallway downstairs, she kissed James gently on the cheek. Marlene wasted no time and kissed him full on the lips, which made them look like strangers compared to Sirius and Marlene. James held his arm out for Lily to place her hand on, and she smiled shyly at him whilst doing it. Charlotte watched affectionately, but Matthew was busy on the phone talking to his manager so couldn't see them off. Lily felt a small pang of sadness thinking that her mother and father wouldn't be here for her first date.

* * *

"Oh Sirius, you're such a charmer." Marlene purred across the table. She lifted up her wine cup and drank a couple of sips. Sirius watched her, transfixed, and took a gulp of his Prosecco wine. He remembered that in restaurants they weren't meant to drink like that and shook his head.

"I feel so out of place." He whispered. "I just drink and eat like I do at home, which is the wrong way."

"Not the wrong way, Sirius. Just not the etiquette way." He grinned and cut his meat into tiny pieces. He pierced them with his fork and leaned across the table to feed it to Marlene. She opened her mouth wide and bit down on the succulent chicken. Her tongue traced her mouth, wiping away any trace of a stain. Sirius watched with eager eyes and longed to kiss her, but people were already looking disapprovingly at them.

"Mmm...I think I prefer this way." Sirius smirked and quickly finished his meal. "Could you, my angel, excuse me for one moment whilst I go to the loo? My bladder is full of wine, apparently." Marlene giggled and batted him away. Sirius made a quick beeline to the table that James and Lily were sharing, which was across the room from them.

James was so far disappointed with how the night had gone. It had started great due to what Lily was wearing, but then James realised that Lily believed that restaurants were no place for any kind of passion. She chastely kissed him in the taxi they had got, but other than that he had had no cuddle or even a hug. She barely smiled.

James sat quietly eating the ravioli he had ordered, and tried to make conversation. Everything Lily answered was monosyllabic and very depressed. It was such a change from the happy bliss of the afternoon, it made James grimace. He barely noticed Sirius slink over with a grin on his face.

"Hey, mate." Sirius said.

James jumped and looked around. "Oh, hi."

Sirius looked confused. "Hi, guys! How are ya?" he tried to cheer them up.

"Fine. Thanks." Lily said coldly. "I think Marlene is waiting for you." she nodded towards the table where Marlene said drinking her wine.

"Right." Sirius gritted his teeth. "Bye." He turned to leave and with the arm closest to James, made a hidden gesture towards the toilets. James understood immediately and waited until Sirius had 'disappeared'.

He ate a little more food for five more minutes and then said: "Lily, darling. Could I go to the toilet?" She nodded and carried on eating.

James quickly moved his way towards the men's room. At the door he knocked quietly, and waited for Sirius to open the cubicle door. He had chosen one right on the end so that no one could hear them as they gossiped. They locked the door and James slid down onto the toilet seat and covered his face with his hands.

"Mate, what was that?" Sirius demanded.

* * *

**A/N This is being split in half with the next chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been quite busy. Please review as always! xx**


	12. Understanding Girls

**A/N Please review and ask any questions about anything there!**

* * *

Sirius looked very sympathetic as a muffled cry came out of James. "Which part?" James slid against the wall and shook his head frantically. Though there was very little space, Sirius managed to sit next to him. "Lily...she seems so different, you know?"

"Yeah." Sirius nodded fervently.

"Today, the dancing, and the woods, it was perfect. Then suddenly she seemed so shy. But not gentle shy, like stand-offish. She just didn't answer anything I asked her, the slightest touch made her shudder. It was..." James trailed off and practically collapsed. Sirius put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Prongs, it's fine. Lily's probably got stuff on her mind, with You Know Who out and her parents going away..."

"She wasn't afraid of me before!" James said fiercely.

"I know." Sirius replied soothingly. "But it's just a phase..."

"I can't go back out there." James was horrified at the thought. "Not with her...so cold." He shivered effectively and ran his hand through his hair.

"You've got to, Prongs." Sirius said firmly. "They're like horses: if they sense you're scared, they'll take charge."

James smiled halfheartedly. "Who?"

"Women!"

"More like banshees."

"That's my boy!" Sirius clapped him on the back and stood up. James heaved himself up and leaned against the wall.

"But what should I do?"

"About Lily?" James nodded. "Treat her like royalty. If she doesn't respond to to that (which would be crazy!), then talk to her and ask her. Don't skirt around the subject, that will just irritate her."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." James nodded and put on a fake grin. He rose his shoulders and walked jauntily out of the bathroom, which was now empty. Sirius watched him go with careful consideration. _If that girl doesn't fall for him, she deserves to be in an asylum or jail. She will break his heart some day, or make it. _

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the short one!**


	13. Why?

**A/N If you're wondering why Lily is acting so strange, read on and I'll divulge in this chapter! xxx Keep reviewing! xxx**

* * *

James weaved his way towards the shared table, looking intently at Lily's face. She portrayed no emotions, and kept her body language blank. She was like a fortress, which refused to be conquered. He smiled genially at Lily and sat down in the dining chair. He carefully picked up his cutlery and carried on eating his main meal. _She's like a snake! She refuses to be uncoiled. _James thought with gritted teeth.

"Lily, you really do look..." James trailed off. He knew what Lily was like, and he knew that she thought he was arrogant. Or at least she used to. He knew that there was no point beating around the bush, or trying to sweet talk her. She was not a girl of whims or flattery, she was a strong independent woman who knew her own mind. What's more she thought very highly of her opinion, to the discomfort of others.

"What, James?" Lily snapped.

_Ok_ he thought _going in for the kill. _"Lily you look unhappy. And I want you to enjoy your time here." He said. "I know that...we're still sorting stuff out, but I had rather hoped we'd turned a corner today."

"Hoped? Are you blind?" Lily hissed.

"Sometimes I feel like I am. You were so happy, and now you're ice cold." James drove his point forward with the determination of a disappointed boyfriend.

"If you hadn't noticed, what is there to be happy about?" Lily demanded. "We are probably going to die in the most atrocious way, with all our friends and family dead, and You Know Who controlling the world."

"You don't know-"

"Oh wait, I forgot. You aren't going to die, are you? You're pure blood." The sentence dropped like a cannon ball, and James flinched.

"I am as against him as you. You know that." James said quietly.

"Do I?"

"I hoped you did."

"You seem to be hoping a lot of things, right now."

"It's the only thing I've got left." James said simply. "And unless you tell me what's wrong, or at least let me help you, I will continue hoping."

"No one can help me!"

"That's not true. That's never true."

"You've grown up in a mansion, how would you know!? Have you felt the terrifying feeling of the traps coming over you? With money being lost constantly?" Lily exclaimed. The waiter edged nervously to clear up the half-empty plates, looking very interested. Silence descended over the two and they eyed each other with mixed emotions. When the now disappointed waiter had left, and the bill was paid, they stood up.

"Please, Lily." James said, looking very strained. "Please, let me help."

"You can't." She said shortly and walked quickly out of the door. James looked over at her, and followed the scent that had once seemed so good to him. Now it just smelled of anger and pain.

She was standing outside on the side walk, looking up at the sparkling sky. There were no clouds, and the stars shone down as brightly as diamonds in an ocean of darkness. She looked up at him, and her face fell. "No James, you really can't do anything."

"Let me try." He reasoned.

"It would end in anguish."

"But it would be shared. You don't need to deal with whatever it is alone."

"No, James!" She turned to call a taxi but James grabbed onto her arm. "Let me go." She growled.

"Not until you tell me." He loosened his grip slightly, but not enough that Lily could run free.

"I said let me go!" She felt for her wand in her coat, but James was quicker. He cast a non-verbal shield charm between them, that the muggles walking by couldn't see.

"I have a right." He pleaded.

"What right is this?"

"The right of a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriends don't grab onto their girlfriend's arm and force them to tell them everything!" She cried out.

James let go. "But..."

"What, James?" Lily sighed.

"I don't want you to feel this way. I would happily have this weight, if it meant I could see you happy and care free."

Lily's eyes darkened and she shook her head. "No you really wouldn't." She hastened away, much to James' dismay.

"Lily!" James flicked his wand and brought her closer. "Remember what Sirius said? We could ruin each other's holidays, and I think I've been pretty good at keeping up my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn."

Lily closed her eyes and her cheeks paled. "Voldemort's got Petunia."

* * *

**A/N There! Bit of a cliffhanger. I'm really tired and really busy, so I won't be updating as much now. xx**


	14. Never Alone

**A/N Thank you again and again and again to everyone who reviewed! Thank you to everyone who reads this! Thank you to everyone! lol**

* * *

James crushed his arms around Lily's now frail body: how could he not have realised? Even when he was dancing with her she seemed so distant. Lily leaned her head on his shoulder and wept. She shuddered as each wail escaped her mouth, but James just hugged her tighter. It felt to both of them that for a moment the rest of the world could wait. Buildings could collapse and windows could shatter without either of them moving.

"Oh, my Lily." James whispered into her hair. She glanced up at him and saw his chocolate eyes filled with compassion. "Oh, my sweet Lily."

"But I wasn't sweet. Not to her." Lily said dully. James looked into her face, and was very confused. "We hated each other, you see." She explained.

"Hey, no past tense please. You _hate _each other."

Lily gave a brief smile but shook her head sadly. "She called me a freak. She thought Hogwarts is some asylum, and all my friends were crazy like me." James looked shocked, but Lily only gave a bitter laugh. "Now, I couldn't care less. She chose her path: the safe one. She married a normal guy with a steady, but not too successful job. I think she's pregnant with his bulbous child."

"Oh." James didn't know how to look.

"I chose mine. I am going to lead a life of excitement, and probably marry a wizard as well. My children will be witches or wizards, and Petunia..." Lily trailed off and gave another wail. "She would've called them freaks too." Lily began to hit James chest, trying to escape the anger and sadness welling up inside her.

"Lily..."

"And I hated her! I used to imagine being an only child, at home we acted like there was no other child. She was basically excluded from our lives. Or at least my life. Dear god, I still hate her."

James said nothing to this outburst. "But you do love her, Lily."

Lily looked up at him with her huge green eyes, which were lined with red. "What?"

"If you didn't love her, you wouldn't be feeling this way. If you hated her you would be triumphant that...that he has her."

"How could I be triumphant that my own sister - my own flesh and blood - was captured by Voldemort, and will probably be tortured to insanity, and then killed?"

"Exactly."

"No, James!" Lily reeled back. "Not exactly! She is going to...die. Without me telling her that I love her."

"She might not-"

"Oh, what? Voldemort's going to have a good day?"

"Maybe-"

"What, feel forgiving?"

"We could-"

"We can do nothing, James! We can as sooner reconcile with Petunia as save her..." She started weeping again. "Tuney." She called out into the darkness. James studied the girl in front of him. He no longer saw a proud woman, who was stubborn. He saw a terrified girl, who regretted something she had done.

"Yes we can. We can fight him."

"You're talking nonsense. This is You Know Who we're talking about here."

"We'll make an army. Think of all the people who hate him, Lily! Surely that's far too many for him to kill?"

Lily stayed silent, trying to come up with a come-back.

"What's Petunia's favourite animal?"

"What?" Lily said sharply.

"Her favourite animal."

"She...she always like birds. Before Hogwarts, before I even knew I was a witch, she used to love reading stories about Phoenixs. She would say that one day we could have one."

"We'll be the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore will have to sort it out, and he'll be the official leader, but we will always have a goal: to save Petunia. And if failing that..."

"Yes?"

"If we don't, we will try and save every live that he tries to take like he did hers."

"Ok."


	15. Reunited?

**A/N Let the preparations begin! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while: I'm useless :)**

* * *

Lily tucked a couple of strands of her brilliant red hair behind her ear, blushing as she did so. James was standing right next to her, and she could practically hear him breathing on her face. She smelt him, his wonderful aroma that was so sweet, and so ensnaring. She wondered what he was thinking, and if he was thinking of her.

James was trying to concentrate on the plan in front of him, which was filled with the hopes and dreams of the couple, but kept on looking sideways to Lily. He could see the contours of her face and the tinge of pink in her cheeks that made her looks so adorable and so delicious. The plan was a simple one, but unfortunately required a lot of skill. Like: convince the most evil wizard in the history of the world to release a muggle that he loathed. Yep...James was feeling pretty confidant about that. But his love for Lily drove him forward, however much it seemed impossible.

Sirius strode into Lily's room (their base) and immediately sat down on the bed. The couple leapt apart to allow him room to look at the parchment. "Order of the Phoenix. Huh." He muttered.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Said an exasperated James.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said innocently. _The little devil _Lily thought viciously _He knows exactly what he's doing. _

"We mean: Get the hell out of my room." Lily said sweetly. Sirius gave a bark of laughter and continued looking at the plans.

Both of them watched him as he tried to understand what it was about. Sirius was not one for asking questions when he didn't know something, he was far too proud for that. Finally he murmured: "What is this?"

Lily smiled and said: "An idea."

"Ok, in English?" Sirius said angrily.

"We...we need to do something." James said. He glanced at Lily and her nod gave him permission to explain. "We need to help someone."

"Who?"

"My sister." Lily said suddenly. "Petunia." She said it like it was a disease.

"Why?"

"She's been captured by...Voldemort."

"What?!"

"Yes, he has her."

"Where?"

"Portugal."

James did a double take. He just remembered that her parents were in Portugal on holiday. "Your parents!"

"It's alright." Lily reassured him. "I convinced them to go Luxembourg." Sirius gave a snort of laughter. "What?" She said sharply.

"_Luxembourg?_" a look from James shut him up.

"Yes, Luxembourg." Lily swiftly stood up and walked over to her dressing table. "Tuney..." she whispered distantly.

Sirius was confused, but James was used to it. Lily would often go off in these little dream worlds about her sister. "Lily." He said gently. "Lily." He repeated. Still she ignored him and continued looking into the mirror. He went to her and put his strong arm around her frail shoulders. "We will sort this out. Whatever the cost." Only then did Lily gaze up at him with her big green eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, James."

"I know, honey. I know." He hugged her tighter as if he would never let go.

* * *

Lily took a deep breath and dived into the water. She closed her eyes as tight as possible until she felt the glazed marble surface at the bottom. Her eyelids flashed open and she saw the light reflecting off the sparkling pool. No thoughts went through her mind at this moment, she just stared out into the huge pool, never blinking. After a minute of this her lungs started to burst, but she refused to leave the safety of the pool. Another minute...another awful minute that threatened to split her lungs in half. She felt her conscience slip away and her limbs begin to wander. Only one more minute...then she could see Petunia and tell her how very sorry she was. Ten more seconds...nine more seconds...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...ONE.

* * *

James slumped in his chair, sleeping deeply. He did not notice Lily open her green eyes and look about confused, but Marlene did. She rushed to her side frantically and bustled about her. "Lily! Oh Lily, what did you do? Why?" Marlene was breathless with exhilaration that her friend was alright.

"What...what do you mean?" Lily asked wearily. She leaned onto the pillows and gazed about her room. The wallpaper was the same, so was the huge dressing table. With a sigh she realised that James was sitting by her bed.

"You tried to kill yourself!" Marlene restrained herself from yelling. She was furious with Lily, her parents and with...well...life for being this cruel and stupid.

"Oh."

"Oh? You tried to drown yourself on the bottom of the Potter's pool, Lily!" Marlene's sharp tone jolted James from his slumber. He looked around wildly until his eyes locked with Lily's.

"Lily? Oh my lord, you're alright." He exhaled in relief and wrapped his arm around the frail girl before him. "Oh, Lily." He whispered into her hair.

Marlene coughed noticeably, but still did not smile. "Yes, Lily. Explain. Now." She seemed incapable of forming a sentence, in her blind rage.

"Do I...?" She trailed off until she saw the look of fury from Marlene's face and the one of pain on James'.

"Yes." Marlene said shortly.

"Well...I realised that I needed to talk to Petunia." Marlene snorted. "Yes! Talk to a dead person, precisely. I can't do that? Can I, Marl?" She said fiercely. "So I would need to die first."

"Lily, you have a family-" James started, trying to be patient.

"I was resolved." Lily ignored him. "I had prepared myself for the end of my life: what was there left?"

"Me." James was quietly.

Again Lily ignored him. "Mum and Dad, well, the fact that they went on holiday without me shows that they don't want me to hang around for much longer. Petunia's dead and Hogwarts...well...I only have a year left and really I would only be delaying the inevitable, wouldn't I?" She counted them on her fingers. "Three reasons to stay alive. All of which aren't good enough." She said it like it was a reasonable thing to do.

"You would have me." James said again, more firmly.

"Well, you're not much good are you?" Lily stood up and casually walked over to the door. She spun around and glared at him. "You're coming up with all these ludicrous plans that will never work, and just strutting around like a stupid poppinjay. Who cares?"

"What?" James said incredulously.

"I said: Who gives a fuck?" She screamed. Suddenly all her anger was being releashed onto him, and he was visibly shrinking. "Who cares what you think?" She yelled again, hurling expletives at him like a warrior. He took each one as a blow, looking more and more wounded.

"Lily, stop!" Marlene shouted.

"Who cares?" She was crowing and pecking like a raven, walking in circles around him. "Who would care about stupid, arrogant, bullish James Potter." She spat. "Certainly not me." Lily spun around and stalked out of the door, without her boyfriend saying one word.

Marlene looked at James in desperation. _James_ she mouthed mournfully _Poor poor you. What was that?_

He shook his head pitifully and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know anymore."

* * *

**A/N How was that? I've just finished so please please review with what I should do with the couple! I have a rough plan with what's going to happen, but I'm happy to change it depending on what you want! xxx**


End file.
